


Jerematt Songfics

by jackthewalkingbeard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthewalkingbeard/pseuds/jackthewalkingbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jerematt fics I'm writing from songs I got by putting my music on shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Jeremy are new to the crew, and they have to go through initiation.
> 
> Song- The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kP0gO48HLY)
> 
> Enjoy!

This was insane. And, I guess they should be used to insane by now, but still. This was the Fake AH Crew: the most famous and feared crew in Los Santos. And Matt and Jeremy had been asked to join.

How had this even started? It was just the two of them, running small heists just to get by. A cheap diner, a few convenience stores, and now look where they were. Speaking of which, what were they doing? To prove themselves, they were taking on one of the biggest banks in the city. To ‘see how they fit in with the crew’ or some bullshit. They were the ones who actually had to rob the place. They were now hovering in a cargobob over the bank, about to parachute down. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Matt whispered (or as much as you can in a loud helicopter).

“Yeah, well, you better believe it kid, ‘cause it’s time to go. Good luck, young blood,” Geoff yelled back to them. With that, they pulled on their black masks and leapt out at the same time, pulling their chutes immediately.

“I bet we look so cool right now,” Jeremy shouted over the rushing wind.

Matt laughed. “And not suspicious at all.”

They landed on the ground in front of the bank and sent a few people running. They burst in through the doors.

“This is a robbery! Put your hands up!” Jeremy shouted. After that, it was all mainly a blur. They got the money, and they left, pursued by cops.

They really weren’t in any trouble until they got back with the main group, but of course, they weren’t the most responsible people, especially when it came to their lives for some reason. They really had reason to believe they wouldn’t live for much longer.

After they had escaped the cops and made it back to one of their apartments, Geoff walked over to talk to them, where they sat on the couch being patched up by Jack.

“I’m pretty sure you guys are gonna make the cut.” He said, and Jeremy looked at Matt.

“Thank God.” He said, before pulling Matt into a kiss.

“God, there better not be a whole lot more of that in front of me.” Geoff said, smiling.


	2. Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's in the hospital, and Jeremy is staying with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Trade Mistakes by Panic! at the Disco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhEaH0qZCmU)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy sat, completely still, in his chair with his forehead pressed against the bed frame. The only sound to be heard was the steady beep of the monitor. He had been in the hospital for days, refusing to leave for even a moment. He wouldn’t leave Matt, not now.

Of course, some people had come by: family, friends, coworkers. But none had really stayed long. Adam started coming by with food so Jeremy wouldn’t starve.

Even though he hadn’t really moved in hours, he couldn’t fall asleep. Not while Matt was still there, while there was still hope left. Let me save you he thought, over and over again.

Matt was in a coma. He had been for the past few days, but it felt like weeks to Jeremy. He had been in a car accident. A fucking drunk driver. And the asshole walked away fine, despite Jeremy’s efforts. And Jeremy should have been there. He would have been in that car, except for the dumbest reason: he had to stay late at work. 

And, as cheesy as it sounds, he never told Matt how he felt. He never had the courage. He’d had a dumb crush on the asshole for over a year, but never said anything. Now he regretted that.

“You like him, don’t you?” Jeremy jumped at the voice, turning to face the door where Adam stood, holding a bag of takeout food.

Jeremy wasn’t even going to deny it anymore. “Yes,” he said, but it came out as more of a whisper. “Am I that obvious?” he added.

Adam smiled weakly as he came in and took a seat next to Jeremy. They sat silently for a few moments. “Joel owes me ten bucks,” Adam said eventually. From there, they talked, and eventually, Adam left.

It was that night, around 1:00, when it happened. Matt woke up. There was an intake of breath that seemed loud in the silent room, and he sat up. Jeremy called for a nurse, and soon there were people surrounding the bed. Jeremy wasn’t asked to leave, so he didn’t. From what he heard, it would be okay. Matt would be okay. 

Pretty soon, the people left, and it was just him and Matt again. But Matt was asleep. Jeremy laid his head back down, and he slept for the first time in what seemed like forever.

***

When Jeremy woke up, Matt was already awake and sitting up in bed.

“Why are you here?”

“Well, good morning to you too,” Jeremy replied groggily. 

“No, I mean, why are you sleeping here?” 

“Because, I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Matt narrowed his eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

“Five days.”

“What?! Why?”

“Because that’s how long you’ve been here. I’m getting a little tired of these pointless questions.”

“You’ve been sleeping here?”

“I haven’t been sleeping, to be honest.” 

Matt’s mouth hung open a little. “Why did you stay with me the whole time?” That question. Jeremy had promised himself that when Matt woke up, he would tell him how he felt.

“Because... I like you. You’ve been my best friend for awhile, and when this happened I knew that I had to tell you. I understand if you don’t--” Matt cut him off by pulling him into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Matt grinned. “I thought I’d never hear you say those words.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at jackthewalkingbeard.tumblr.com or in the comments
> 
> Shoutout to talkingfishsandwich for helping on this.


End file.
